1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to product dispensing equipment and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to conveyance of a product to a product engagement device for use in dispensing and display equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Convenience and grocery stores currently utilize crushed ice in displays or beverage dispensers. Typically, the crushed ice is cubed ice that is processed on site to create the more desirable form for the display units, or to cater to an ice preference of consumers.
While the availability of the newly crushed ice at a product dispenser or a display unit is appealing, the process of creating the crushed ice is often unsanitary. Often, the cubed ice is dropped into a storage bin; manually removed from the storage bin by a laborer; the removed portion is then transported to a crusher by the laborer; the laborer then moves the portion into the crusher; the laborer then gathers the crushed ice; and transports to the newly formed crushed ice to a point-of-use, such as an display unit or a product dispenser for consumption with a drink extracted from the product dispenser.
The problem is further compounded by the shear volume of crushed ice required due to the increased melt rate of crushed ice particles, and the consumption of the crushed ice with beverages. As such, the crushed ice replenishment sequence must be repeated on a frequent basis, even several times a day.
Accordingly, a product conveyance system that transports ice to a point-of-use, crushes the ice, and automatically fills a display unit, a derivative thereof, or a product dispenser with a sanitary product, would be beneficial to consumers, retailers, ice producers, and product manufacturers. Still further, the ability to deliver both crushed ice and cubed ice to consumers in a controlled, sanitary fashion provides increased delivery options.